The Silent Voice
by Unseen-Despair
Summary: xXxREDONExXxA forgotten kingdom.A sorrowful princess.An unintentional knight.Medieval times mix in with the modern day.DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue:**_

_She ran away._

_She ran and ran._

_Her dress was in tatters, her shoes were missing, her hair was matted down with blood, and her eyes were swollen. She could no longer run._

_She collapsed on the ground, breathing to the best of her ability. Her mind was filled with mental images of the scene from earlier that night._

_Her home burned to the ground. It was filled with screaming people, burning and rotting away into smithereens._

_Her family screamed out in agony as the flames burned their skin, taking away their sorrowful lives._

_A girl stood in the middle of the fire. She was unharmed with a bright circle of light surrounding her. A voice told the girl to run. Run far away._

_And she did._

_She ran until she fell to the ground, reliving the night's events._

_The voice was back. It told her that it was not over and for as long as she was there, she would be safe._

_Images of her lost ones flashed before her. One second she saw them. And in the next, they were lingered._

_An image of her mother._

_Her long, glossy, and black hair tumbled down her big, dark gray eyes that twinkled when you looked into fair, shiny skin. Her sweet and innocent smile caused the girl to shed the tears that she thought had long dried up._

_"Mother..." she whispered as the soft voice was carried off by the wind._

_"Mother!!!" she yelled above the wind._

_**Don't cry, little one. You are safe and that's what matters most.**_

_"Why? Why me? I'm nothing special."_

_**You have no idea how special you are, my dear.**_

_"I-I d-don't u-un-understand," she said between her sudden sobs._

_**Only time will tell.**_

_The voice faded away like someone walking into the distance. It took the girl a while, but finally, it hit her._

_"I'm all alone."_


	2. Nuro Iksami

Runo ducked into the alley as a truck passed by and the headlights swept through the streets..

Making sure the coast was clear, she resumed walking the streets. The rain continued to fall, dampening her clothes.

"I wish we could see the moon, Tigrerra," she admitted to her rare white tiger cat.

"_Meow..._"

"Your right. It's better covered," Runo said, wishing she could actually understand her pet feline.

Taking out a crumpled twenty dollar bill, she saw a diner. Crossing the street, she walked in the diner. Runo took a seat in the back.

A busty lady with a huge mole above her lip asked her what she wanted.

"Just a coke and turkey sandwich," Runo ordered politely, handing her the money.

A few minutes later, while she chewed on her sandwich and counted her change, her senses went off. Forgetting the half eaten sandwhich, she grabbed the coke and ran out of the diner.

Outside, Tigrerra didn't need to hear anything and just ran alongside her owner. They ran seven blocks, catching their breath in front of a homeless shelter.

An attractive redhead chose that exact time to walk out.

"Excuse me, but are you looking for a place to stay?"

Runo nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice.

"Huh? Well, um, you see..." the teenager said as she looked at her faithful feline who nodded. Blinking in surprise, Runo turned back to the redhead.

"Yes please."

The redhead smiled.

Following her up the steps, Runo asked her name.

"I'm Alice Gehabic. And you?"

"Nuro. Nuro Iksami."

"I like it."

"Thanks."

Inside, a bunch of people wearing raggedy clothes were eating shrimp gumbo.

"Alice, who's this?" an elderly man asked.

"Grandfather, this is Nuro Iksami.

Runo-_Nuro_-nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Nuro. I'm Dr. Michael Gehabic."

"My uncle was a doctor. Both of them," Runo said.

"Really? What school did they go to?"Alice asked.

"I don't know. They, along with the rest of my family, died in a fire when I was two."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Runo shook it off. "Where will I sleep?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, we're full so you could sleep on the couch or—"

A woman with short brown hair bustled in.

"Dr. Michael! There you are. I finished my assignment and the report is on your desk." The woman acknowledged Runo. "Oh, hello. Who are you?" she said.

"Nuro Iksami."

"Michael, does she have a place to stay?"

"Well, no. Not exactly."

"Well, I'm just gonna have to do something about that, now won't I?" Taking Runo's hand, she said goodbye to Dr. Michael and Alice, and marched out to her car. Once Runo was in the passenger seat, and she in the drivers, the woman began to drive.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?"Runo asked uncertainly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Tatsuki Kuso."

"Tatsuki," Runo said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"That was my mom's name."

"Oh," Tatsuki said as she drove in silence until she pulled up in front of a two story house. Perfectly trimmed bushes lined the front of the house.

Tatsuki took Runo's hand and led (dragged) her into the house.

A boy with spiky purple hair wearing a hand band stopped playing a video game, apparently losing because the boy next to him with messy brown hair jumped and clapped in happiness.

"Daniel, don't gloat over your win to Baron. He stopped to look at our house guest," Tatsuki scolded.

"What house guest?"

"This one." She gestured toward Runo, only to be met with empty space.

"Nuro? Nuro, where are you?" Going to the front door, the three spotted the young girl in the yard.

"Tigrerra!"

"Nuro, what in the world are you doing?" Tatsuki called.

"My cat is gone!" Runo yelled as she turned back to the road. "Tigrerra!Tigrerra! _Que sie qurese gonr espinona! __Sie qurese gonr espinona! Ell gonrt thri queerz!_" She called out in a weird language.

"Hey, Blue," Dan said, referring to her hair color. "Your stupid cat can't hear or understand you!"

He was going to say more, but just then a streak of white and black appeared, barreling towards the smirking Runo. Tigrerra leaped into Runo's open arms and Runo walked back up to the house.

"You were saying?" she said to Dan, quite smugly.

Dan just gaped.

"You shouldn't do that, you'll catch flies."


End file.
